


Date night

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Implied Logince - Freeform, Knives, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Short Story, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), implied drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: After breaking up with his boyfriend of nearly ten years, Patton finally decides to get back out there.Unaware of the dangers that lurked.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 23
Kudos: 14





	1. Getting back out there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story inspired by some spooky stories I had been listening to recently - nothing like some spooks to listen to whilst doing uni work X3
> 
> Also for a change of pace Roman won't be the star of this, but don't worry there will be many more Roman angst stories from me~

Patton loved Virgil, they had been together for sometime… but he was no longer _in love_ with him. It took him a while before he finally worked up the courage to tell him, it wasn't fair for either of them to continue this relationship, especially since they had been snapping at each other a lot recently, and Patton knew it was mostly because of him and his changing feelings that were to blame.

  
  


Virgil took it well, surprisingly, he admitted that he was heartbroken, but agreed that he too wanted to remain friends, they both still cared for each other greatly and honestly Patton was just grateful he wasn't going to lose someone he cared for.

They still meet up regularly with their other friends and even still spoke over the phone, though their time together had lessened some.

  
  


It was a few months later when after a conversation with Remy, Roman and even Logan he decided to try dating again, his friends encouraging him to get back out there. He wasn't sure what was custom however, how long he should wait for after breaking up before starting to date again, he and Virgil had been together since college, in fact Virgil was the first person he had ever been with, he felt compelled to tell him… so he did.

  
  


"Hey Pat." Virgil's low voice greeted him, crackling slightly down the phone, "What's up?"

"Hey Virge, umm… well I just wanted to let you know that… that I'm going to start dating again. Like looking I mean." He fumbled over his words awkwardly, cringing to himself at the silence that followed. 

After some time Virgil finally responded, "Oh… I see." 

Patton felt his heart clench at how heartbroken Virgil sounded, but there was nothing he could say to comfort the other, they both needed to move on after all.

"I… I guess I knew this was coming… I wish you all the best." Virgil continued, giving his blessing despite how much it must have been hurting him.

  
  


Patton smiled, proud of the other and how well he was taking it all. 

"Thank you Virgil, still friends right?" 

Patton's smile grew at the chuckle the other let out, even if it did sound a little tired.

"Still friends Pat… I really do hope things go well for you, and remember you can call me whenever you need me."

  
  
  


The next day Patton found himself at the coffee shop Remy owned, sitting with his three friends enjoying their morning together before Logan had to go to work and Roman had to visit his mother.

"So, have you started looking yet?" Roman finally asked, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Not yet, I'm not sure what app to use - it's all so confusing nowadays." 

Both Roman and Remy snickered.

"Why don't we help you?" Logan offered, "We can check the reviews of apps and help set up your profile - you've got to be careful on them to not over share any of your details." 

  
  


In the end they decided to go with tinder, Roman and Remy went through his pictures to pick whilst Logan helped write the bio and told him to make sure to turn his location off after using the app - Roman and Remy rolled their eyes at Logan's over cautious nature, but Patton just smiled and nodded, honestly it was sweet how cautious his friend was. 

"Come on Lo, Pat knows how to take care of himself, besides he'll keep us up to date on everything, right padre?" Roman said, as he gently elbowed his partner before looking at Patton.

Patton grinned as he watched Logan adjust his glasses and glare playfully at the other. 

"I would appreciate it if you kept your elbows to yourself dear, and excuse me for showing concern for my friend." 

Roman snorted and the pair continued to playfully bicker.

He shared a look with Remy who rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'll get us some more coffee, when those two are _finally_ gone me and you can do some swiping, time to get you another man." Remy said with a smirk.

Roman made some noise of offense, saying something about also wanting to help Patton choose someone whilst Logan just shook his head and stood pulling Roman up with him.

"We had actually better be going." Logan said making Roman pout before he too sighed and nodded his agreement.

"Message me if you talk to anyone Pat." Roman said as Logan pulled him away.

Patton giggled and waved the pair goodbye just as Remy came back over with their drinks, smirk on his face once more.

"Now, shall we get swiping?"

* * *

  
  


Lying on his couch Patton hummed along to a tune that was playing from the radio as he continued to swipe through his phone, he had matched and started speaking to a few but most of them clearly only wanted one thing or just didn't hold his attention however.

He was starting to wonder if using this app was the right way to find a date when he suddenly got the notification that someone had super liked him.

So far he had ignored all super likes, but out of curiosity he clicked on this one…

The man was cute, that was for sure, he was just a couple of years older than him and had a lot of photos of him doing some extreme sport or activity from kayaking to rock climbing.

His profile said he was a fitness instructor, and worked part time as a mechanic, he enjoyed sports and often went camping and going to festivals - he was also a dog lover and a foodie.

Patton found himself smiling as he swiped back - this person almost seemed too good to be true.

After matching the other was quick to send him a message, and for the first time since using the app Patton found himself actually enjoying their conversations. The other was rather funny and had many interesting tales to tell, he also lived quite close by.

Remus Duke, you might just be the one~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to being busy or overwhelmed but will do their best to respond
> 
> If you would like to leave a comment but don't want a respond leave a (Whisper) at the end~


	2. Seeing you, I knew

After messaging for a few days the pair agreed to meet, Patton was tempted to ask if they could meet at Remy's cafe, that way he could have a friend if things went wrong… but if things went  _ right  _ then his friends would only tease him about it, maybe even try and meet Remus before either of them were really ready for that. Instead they choose to meet at an Italian restaurant that weekend, Remus said he'd book them a table.

  
  


Patton found his excitement growing as the week passed by, along with his nerves. Other than Virgil he had never been on a date with anyone before, and it had been sometime since he and Virge had even had a date night, the romance in their relationship had slowly been dwindling over the years - something that probably caused his feelings to change - his language of love was a lot more different than Virgil's, and he supposes they never really did learn how to compromise.

He shook his head off those thoughts, now wasn't the time to be thinking of his ex, not when Roman and him were looking for something for him to wear on his date, Roman had suggested they go out and get him something, and since he had been feeling nervous and knew he could do with some nice new clothes he agreed.

Being with Roman and talking it all through with the other really helped calm his nerves, the other listened as he explained his anxieties over the possible outcomes of the date, he didn't tease or mock him in anyway - but instead reassured him how unlikely a lot of those outcomes were, and if there was any sign of trouble then all Patton had to do was approach a staff member and ask if they could help him whilst he called his friends, Roman even promised he'd come pick him up the moment Patton called him. 

  
  


Knowing he had such good friends on his side filled him with warmth, and it really did help ease his worries, and soon he found himself enjoying his clothing shop and exchanging all the good possible outcomes of the date with Roman, each one more romantic and exciting than the last.

  
  


Then finally the evening of the date arrived.

Patton gave himself another look over in the mirror, he had to admit he looked good, it had been awhile since he had done himself up, feeling brave and bold enough to even put on some make up. 

He sent a text to his friends to let them know he was off and then ran around his apartment one last time to make sure he had everything and that all the windows and doors were locked before heading out - he had debated on whether to drive or walk to the restaurant before deciding that the evening was pleasant enough and the place not that far that he could just walk, he knew he could call one of his friends after if he needed to get a lift back anyway.

The walk gave him a little more time to think more about the date and for his nerves to kick back up, although for different reasons this time.

Remus had continued to message him over the week, clearly growing more excited - and possibly nervous himself - as the weekend drew near. Clearly he was looking forward to meeting Patton in person as he was him. 

  
  


He had no idea what he would do if Remus turned out to be completely different in person than the man he had been getting to know - Logan had warned him that some people lied online, he was soon about to find out however as he finally approached the restaurant, and a quick glance at his phone showed that Remus was already there waiting for him.

  
  


He took a deep steadying breath then went in.

A staff member approached him asking if he had a booking, he gave the name and was then led towards the back of the building, then his baby blues met green.

  
  


Patton's breath hitched, the man was a lot more handsome in person, and as they approached Remus stood up and he nearly swooned from the height difference alone.

As the worker left Patton felt a brief moment of awkwardness, suddenly feeling unsure of himself and very aware of all the bones in his body, but then Remus was moving forward and pulling him into a hug and he just instantly melted as a smile bloomed across his face.

Remus gave fantastic hugs.

Remus pulled back with an embarrassed chuckle, "Sorry I know I should have asked first, but I've just been so excited to meet you, and I was relieved you actually, you know, look like  _ you  _ and didn't troll me, and actually turned up." The other confessed.

Patton giggled and honestly felt relieved himself for the same reasons, he was glad to see he hadn't been the only one to think of the possible bad outcomes - though the night was still young Patton could tell this was definitely going to end on a positive note.

They sat down and looked over the menu, engaging in small talk, waiting for the worker to come back over so they could place their orders.

As they waited for their meals they started off with the basic "how was your day?" questions, but they soon quickly opened up to each other, Patton found it was so easy to talk to Remus, as if they had been friends for years, they both had very similar interests. 

Honestly Patton was having such a good time, they continued talking as their meals arrived and even after, truly, he didn't want this evening to end, but sadly as time marched on and they finished with desert it was time to pay the bill.

Remus even insisted on paying, something Patton tried to protest but the other was having none of it.

"I'll let you pay for the next one." Remus laughed.

Heat flooded Patton's cheeks, "There's going to be a next one?"

This time it was Remus' turn to blush, "I - umm well… I really enjoyed tonight, and I'd love it if we  _ could _ do this again, that is, of course, if you want to - sorry I know I shouldn't assume - "

"I'd love to!" Patton interrupted the others rambling, a bright smile on his face.

Remus was quick to mirror it as his eyes lit up with joy.

"Awesome."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to being busy or overwhelmed but will do their best to respond
> 
> If you would like to leave a comment but don't want a respond leave a (Whisper) at the end~


	3. Meeting the friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: creepy behaviour

They went out on a few more dates, they even met up to do some activities together - things Patton had always wanted to do but had no one to go with. It was amazing.

He was pretty sure that Remus was the bestest thing that had ever happened to him, the other was so caring and understanding and never rushed him, it wasn't till their third week together that Patton finally got the courage to kiss the other, the first few were soft, innocent even, but then Remus grew confident and deepened them, sometimes they'd get so hot and heavy that Patton could feel the world spinning on its axis. He'd push the other away, not ready to go further, but Remus would just smile gently and kiss his cheek, willing to wait and not push him for more.

But now, now he felt ready for more.

  
  
  


So naturally he was going to have to introduce his friends to Remus first. 

  
  


"Please, please, _please,_ be nice! I really like him and I want things to go well."

"Yeah guys," Remy began, "Don't do anything that would mean poor Pat won't get laid." 

Patton went bright red and started sputtering as the others laughed. 

"Remy!" He exclaimed.

Remy just laughed, "Alright babe relax! We'll be on our best behaviour, we only have a _few_ questions for him." He said making the others laugh once more.

Before he could reprimand them however the bell above the door signalled that someone had come in, and judging by the others reactions - the way they sat up straighter and their eyes gleamed with a sudden interest - he realised Remus must have finally arrived.

He turned around and grinned at the sight of his new boyfriend coming inside, unable to resist running over to hug him, enjoying the feeling of arms winding around him as Remus happily buried his face into the blonde curls on top of Patton's head, inhaling the fruity scent of his shampoo.

"I missed you." Patton mumbled, even though it had only been a few days.

Remus gave a chuckle, "I missed you too baby."

He pulled away and smiled down at the other before looking up at the three openly watching them.

  
  


Patton had considered inviting Virgil before deciding against it, they may still be good friends but he knew it was still too soon to invite his ex to meet his new boyfriend, maybe one day in the future. Still he felt bad, it had been some time since either had spoken together, whenever Virgil met up with their group of friends Patton was either at work or with Remus - this also meant they hadn't had a chance to talk on the phone either.

  
  


For a moment he considered sneaking off so he could give him a quick call to see how he was doing, but he knew leaving his friends and boyfriend alone was just asking for trouble, he settled on just promising himself to call Virgil later that night and tried to put it to the back of his mind for now.

And as soon as he sat down with the others and got lost in their conversations, laughing and smiling and deflecting the way to invasive questions he did eventually end up forgetting all about Virgil. 

  
  


Luckily everyone kept their promise and remained on their best behaviour, they all even seemed to be charmed by Remus which made Patton feel pleased, after all how could they not be, it was a few hours later when Remus had to leave, promising to ring him that night.

He sighed dreamily watching him go, then looked at his friends.

His smile slipped from his face at their pensive expressions.

"What's the matter? Didn't you like him?"

"He was lovely." Roman said, but there was something uncertain in his voice.

"But?"

"We dunno, there's just something about him that's… well… _off_." He continued.

"Off? In what way?" Patton questioned feeling confused, he had never once felt any off vibes from the other, he couldn't understand why his friends felt that way.

  
  


"It's hard to say… perhaps it's us." 

Patton blinked, feeling even more bewildered, "You guys?"

"Well," Logan began, "I think it's because it's you… and he's not Virgil, we've been there since before you two got together - perhaps we didn't realise it will take time for even us to understand that neither of you will be together."

  
  


Patton's face softened, that made sense, Logan was Virgil's friend first, and they had all gotten together at the same time, it had been a few years now, and whilst he and Virgil had been apart for a few months he supposes that it would take a little longer for those just outside their relationship to process the spilt.

"I can't imagine meeting either of us away from each other has helped."

"It's been a bit odd." Remy mumbled, thinking how their last meeting with Virgil had been a rather gloomy one, the other still not quite over the break up.

  
  


"He really is nice though." Remy then said, "It seems like you both get along really well."

Roman and Logan nodded in agreement which made him smile.

"He really is, I'm glad you guys think so, things will start feeling normal soon enough, changes are natural after all."

The others agreed and relaxed once more, then began talking about Remus and all the praises they had for the other and Patton felt his heart swell with warmth from his friends once more.

He really did love them~

* * *

He had to make sure everything was in place, he couldn't afford to fuck things up, it was important everything went perfectly or the consequences didn't bear thinking about.

He only had one chance at this, and he didn't care about the cost, not when the prize was worth more than life itself.

  
  


He sent the message - half now, half later - soon the plan would be put into action and Patton would soon be here with him, where he was always meant to be. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to being busy or overwhelmed but will do their best to respond
> 
> If you would like to leave a comment but don't want a respond leave a (Whisper) at the end~


	4. Tonight's the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Creepy behaviour, knives, implied non-con drugging

Pattion never did call Virgil that night, by the time he had left his friends and gotten home and had his tea, Remus rang, and as per usual for their conversations it went on for a few hours and by the time they hung up it was much too late to call the other, not that he would have anyway as he had ended up completely forgetting he had planned too.

No he was far too distracted by thoughts of moving his relationship with Remus along, ready now to take the next step. 

He was blushing wildly when he sent the other a text saying that he was ready, he shook his head in embarrassment, one would think he was sexting or something with how he was acting, that maybe he had used crude language but no - his words were simple but their meaning clear.

Remus asked him to join him at their favourite restaurant the next night, Patton readily agreed. 

  
  


The next evening he spent a little longer making sure he was ready and that his apartment was tidy before walking to the restaurant, his nerves grew the closer he got to the place, reminding him of their first date together, at least now he knew the other quite well.

He was the first to arrive it seemed but he didn't mind waiting at their usual table, he didn't have to wait long before Remus joined him, things went a smoothly as it normally did - and as they were finishing dessert Patton was going to ask the other if he wanted to go back to his place when Remus spoke up instead.

"I'll drive us to my place if that's ok? We can have some wine and watch a movie." 

He sounded nervous, Patton noticed, he couldn't help but smile softly at the other, he felt the same but honestly it was cute to see the normally overly confident person faltering a little.

"That sounds wonderful." He replied.

  
  


In the car things seemed odd, Patton recalled that Remus had said he lived quite close to him, and that the restaurant was halfway between them - but as they drove out of the town area he realised that wasn't strictly true, or perhaps Remus thought that he also lived further away from the restaurant… even though Patton admitted he often walked to meet the other.

He was quick to shake those thoughts from his head, people sometimes measured the distance between places and there's differently after all.

  
  


But Remus was acting…  _ odd.  _ He kept glancing in his rear view mirror, as if paranoid there was someone behind them, his words seemed more tense than before as he talked.

It was starting to make Patton nervous once more but for different reasons this time.

"How much further?" He found himself asking.

"Not too far now, I live in an old farmhouse." He explained as he turned down a dirt road.

The aforementioned farmhouse finally came into view, it truly did look old, even a little bit run down - but he guessed that the cost of upkeep may have been more expensive to keep up with, inside the place was clearly lived in. 

Once the pair was inside and Remus had locked the door Patton began looking around before a hand was placed against his back, he looked back at Remus who offered a nervous smile before asking if he liked to see the bedroom, blushing Patton agreed. 

The house was an odd one, there was a living room, a study and a games room on the bottom floor with the kitchen bathroom and bedroom on the second floor.

"What an interesting layout." He said, as they walked up the stairs and through the kitchen.

Remus chuckled, "Yeah it is an odd one, I'm just glad there's a toilet in here rather than having to use the old outhouse outside." 

Patton laughed along with him but found his anxiety had risen once more, the others words had seemed just as tense as in the car, and thoughts that something was wrong began filling his head, had the other seen something on the road and just wasn't telling him? 

Perhaps he was just looking too much into nothing. 

The bedroom was pleasant enough, the bed made, with some throw blankets and pillows covering it, very cosy indeed. 

He looked back at the other and smiled shyly, suddenly all thoughts of what was on the others mind fading as he was quickly reminded of why he was here.

Remus' hands gently cupped his face as he leant down to kiss him, it wasn't as heated as their previous kisses but it was still soft and pleasant. Pulling back Remus coaxed him down onto the bed.

"I'll get us some wine, I won't be long, one of the benefits of having the kitchen by the bedroom." He chuckled.

Patton giggled and watched him go, then the uneasy feeling was back in place. His skin was covered in goosebumps as a pit formed in his stomach, he must be over thinking things - he didn't know where this feeling was coming from. 

Shivering he grabbed the blanket closest to him to pull over himself and froze.

There, hidden beneath the blanket, with the light glittering of the metal, was a kitchen knife. It almost looked as if it had been sharpened recently.

  
  


It felt like hours but what was really only seconds before the cogs in Patton's mind kicked back into gear, as his mind processed that there was a very sharp knife on the bed, a thought flickered in his mind that perhaps Remus had simply forgotten it was there what with the kitchen being so close by, but he didn't even bother entertaining that idea, it was clearly obvious that it had been hidden here.

Patton couldn't bear to think why.

As quietly as he could he got up and crept his way to the kitchen door, there was a gap big enough to peek through, and if there was any part of him that hoped this was all just a big misunderstanding it soon died, as he watched Remus pour some powder into one of the wine glasses.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to being busy or overwhelmed but will do their best to respond
> 
> If you would like to leave a comment but don't want a respond leave a (Whisper) at the end~


	5. "I need a hero!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: creepy behaviour, blood, smashing head into things, implied possible murder

The blankets were put back in place, as if the discovery he had made never happened at all. 

He tried to keep calm, knowing he couldn't let the other know that he  _ knew _ , he just had to figure out a way to get out. He had considered booking it down the stairs, but he soon remembered that Remus had locked the door using a key that he had pocketed. At the time he didn't think much of it. 

Now he wished he had said or done something. His behaviour on the road made perfect sense now.

Remus truly had been worried someone was following them, but it wasn't out of concern that someone else had bad intentions, but rather that someone was going to get in the way of his.

  
  


_ God  _ he felt so stupid, he wanted nothing more to cry, but knew he couldn't. 

Then Remus came back with the drinks and a soft smile, one that didn't reach his eyes, how had Patton never noticed that?

He wanted to scream but instead he simply smiled back and gave his thanks as he took the glass, he went to take a sip only to stop and smile shyly at the other before asking, "Do you mind if I go freshen myself up in the bathroom?" 

Remus smiled at him once more, "Go ahead, do hurry back though darling, I have so much  _ planned _ for us tonight." 

The words sent a shiver of fright down his spine, but he managed to cover it by acting more shy and nervous, he hurried on over to the bathroom and locked the door and then allowed panic to take over, what was he going to do? He knew his friends were busy at the moment, none of them would be able to come and get him - he opened up his phone and the contacts.

**_"Remember you can call me whenever you need me."_ **

Virgil's voice echoed in his mind, he wondered if the other would even bother to pick up when he saw that it was him calling.

"Hey Pat what's up?" 

He nearly sobbed with relief at hearing his ex's voice.

"Virgil I - "

But before he could explain a voice called out to him in a high pitched sing-a-song voice.

"Oh Patton~ Give me back what you took baby~"

Patton's blood turned to ice, he had taken the knife and hidden it up his sleeve - but he didn't want to use it against the other, not when he knew he'd be easily overpowered.

"Oh god." He whimpered.

"Patton what's going on?" Virgil said, suddenly sounding on edge, "Who's that man, are you ok?" 

"No Virgil, h-he had a knife, I think he's going to kill me." He sobbed

"Where are you? Send me your location!" Virgil urged, Patton was quick to do so, sending him the live location feed.

"Alright I'm on my way, just hang on tight and block the door as best you can."

Patton swallowed, as he looked around the room for something he could put in front of the door and nearly screamed as he saw Remus had his face pressed up against the glass pane of the door, he was grinning dementedly at him, his eyes wide and crazed.

"Won't you let me in baby? I only want to give you a good time, won't you give me back my knife?" He called out in a high pitched voice, sounding positively crazed.

Everything had been a lie, this was the real Remus Duke (if that was even his real name). A deranged lunatic intent on cutting him up.

Patton couldn't talk, couldn't even scream, his throat had closed up in fear as he slowly backed up till he felt the sink behind him.

His throat soon gave way to a scream when Remus suddenly started slamming his head against the glass, his high pitched laugh somehow echoing around the room despite being muffled by the glass, or perhaps it was just echoing in his head.

He watched in absolute horror as blood began smearing across the glass, but Remus only continued to laugh.

Frantically he started looking around for an escape route, clocking the narrow window behind him and above the sink, he had to climb on it and pry the window open. 

His actions seemed to cause a frenzy in the other as he started bashing his head harder, his laughing turning into screams of rage, Patton could make out some of the words, the other begging him not to leave him, that he belonged with him now.

Tears were streaming down his face as he struggled to pry the window apart, some of his nails ended up ripping from the force but he didn't care to stop, not even as blood smeared across the yellowish stained plastic. 

He gave a cry of relief when it finally opened - just as he heard something crack behind him, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but glance back. Luckily Remus hadn't managed to break through the glass yet, but there was now spider web cracks running through it, he turned away as Remus continued smashing at it and began pulling himself up and through the window, it was a tight squeeze but he didn't give up, he ended up falling but luckily the roof broke his fall. 

His phone started ringing then, Virgil's name flashing on the screen.

"I'm here, where are you?" He asked hurriedly. 

"I'm coming, stay in the car!" He panted, before trying to find a way to safely get off the roof, as he was climbing down he ended up slipping and hurting his ankle, but he forced himself to run to the car, Virgil's fearful face looking at him through the windscreen. 

Inside the car Virgil quickly locked the door, as soon as he got in the front door of the house opened, an enraged Remus stood in the doorway.

"Drive!" He cried.

Virgil didn't need to be told twice as he got them the hell out of there as fast as he could.

He quickly broke down, feeling so drained and overwhelmed, he couldn't believe something so horrible had nearly just happened to him.

That night Virgil stayed with him, only leaving his side once so he could make a quick phone call to the police, before coming back and tending to his various injuries and holding him till he fell asleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to being busy or overwhelmed but will do their best to respond
> 
> If you would like to leave a comment but don't want a respond leave a (Whisper) at the end~


	6. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Creepy behaviour
> 
> And here's the final chapter, told you it was short, it was something I started writing last night and finished this morning just before my lecture XD

After that night Virgil promised to stay with him for a few more days, during that time they talked things through and were even able to patch up their relationship.

Patton made sure to delete the dating app and all his information on it, his friends had been horrified by what had happened, and felt guilty that they should have seen it coming, should have known that their feelings of unease from Remus steamed from something more than just because it was something  _ new _ .

He reassured them though that it wasn't even remotely their fault, that they weren't to know, after all who's first thought would be that the person was obviously a deranged lunatic. No, he didn't want his friends feeling guilty for something out of their control. He told them that he had gotten back together with Virgil, and told them that the other had even come to rescue him from the place.

His friends were happy to hear it, and praised Virgil for his bravery, honestly it felt like everything had gone back to normal.

  
  


He couldn't help but find it odd though how he never heard from the police, Virgil had said he spoke with them that night, but they never called him up for a statement. He was sure they didn't phone Virgil back either with whether or not they caught Remus, as he never mentioned it to him, unless he thought Patton didn't want to know; that he didn't want to be reminded of that night. 

  
  


Normally he was friendly to any stranger he would meet, but he knew after all this he'd be constantly weary and on edge - maybe even fearful - of anyone else he'll ever meet again. 

  
  
  


Virgil was in the kitchen getting them some popcorn for their movie when his phone let up with an incoming message, Virgil had left it in the lounge - Patton realised it must have fallen out of his pocket - he didn't know why he did it, it's not something he would normally do, but he felt compelled to grab the phone and check the message, perhaps it was one of their friends and they had an emergency?

But no, it was from an unknown number, he opened it up and felt ice grip his heart.

"Hey, congrats on getting him back, the second half of the payment has been received, pleasure doing business with you.

\- R."

  
  


He didn't realise it had been someone that he knew that he should have feared all along.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to being busy or overwhelmed but will do their best to respond
> 
> If you would like to leave a comment but don't want a respond leave a (Whisper) at the end~


End file.
